Under Black Wings
by BloodScyllia
Summary: A small group of friends take a well deserved summer break to Azumo, Japan! But with a certain phantom thief lurking about, who knows what will happen...
1. Landing in Azumo

"Arg!! My body's sore all over. When can we get off this tin can?!" Complained Stephanie, an Asian girl.

Her friends, Crystal, Kailee, and Vanessa just giggled. She was such a tomboy, that everyone thought that she really was a guy. Yet no one said it out loud, because all that resulted in was a bloody nose from a very hard punch.

"Oh, shut your traps…" she growled. Instant silence…but only for a few seconds.

"So anyways, Stephy, what are we doing in Japan?" asked Kailee.

"Oh! OH!!! I wanna go to Tokyo!!! Are we going to Tokyo? Are we??? ARE WE??!?!?!" shouted Crystal, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Crystal?"

"Yes???"

"Shut up."

"Why? WHY?!?"

"I'll say it slowly…Shut…Up…Before…I…Throw you…Off…The plane…Got it?"

"Roger that, captain!" she said, rather too cheerfully.

"You don't get it…"

The other two just laughed. "As I was saying, before SOMEONE HERE interrupted, what are we going to be doing?" Kailee asked again.

"Ah…right…"Stephanie flipped through a travel brochure, "Oh yeah! We're going to the city of Azumo. I hear it's supposed to be really nice."

"Cool."

"Sweet!"

Everyone seemed to like the idea. Then a voice came from the intercom. "Attention everyone. We are arriving at the Azumo Airport. Please buckle in as there will be some turbulence."

15 minutes or so after getting off and grabbing their bags, the girls started talking about the plane trip.

"Whew…solid ground…"

"And it didn't help that Crystal was screaming for half the trip…"

"What? It was FUN." With that, Crystal gave Steph a hard shove in the back, sending her flying into someone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that was ch. 1. I bet you all know who I bumped into, but because I'm so mean, I'll leave it at that. Laterz!


	2. Meeting a new friend

Yay! I finally did Ch. 2. Nothing really special happens, but be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arg!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!"

Stephanie and…whoever else she ran into tumbled across the floor and several steps before stopping. The other three just stared in pure horror of what horrible way she was going to torture them. They both got up, stumbling from the dizziness of rolling over 7 feet. The person that Steph ran into was a redhead boy, the same age as they were.

"Ow…" he mumbled. He stared at Stephanie, who was slowly dragging herself up the stairs with angry fire burning in her eyes. "Ah…Miss…?" he asked," Are you okay…?"

She stopped and stared at him. It seemed to intimidate the boy, but still he gave her a hand up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Huh? Oh, that's fine…it wasn't your fault…"she shot death glares at Crystal. Her friends came over, concerned for Stephanie's well being.

"We're so sorry!" said Vanessa, "We sorta just got off a really long flight and are sorta hyper…"

The boy replied, "Oh that's okay. I'm fine. Really." He introduced himself, "I'm Daisuke Niwa. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Kailee."

"I'm Vanessa."

"And I'm Crystal!!!" she said, shaking his hand REALLY hard. He bit his lip a bit, trying hold back the pain. The others just stared and giggled.

"Nessy…?" Steph asked, "Did you give her chocolate…? She's more hyper than usual…"

Vanessa shook her head. So did Kailee.

"She just must be really hyped to be in Japan." Said Kailee.

"I guess, but still. It's so embarrassing. Look! People are staring at us!"

It was true. People were staring at them and giving them funny looks. Them someone tapped Steph's shoulder.

"Gah!!!"

"Oh...sorry."

"Jeez, Daisuke! Don't do that!!!"

"Sorry…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to my house for a bit. I can show you around the city too, if you want."

She looked at her friends. They all nodded. "Okay then. We'll go with you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Part 2 is done! Please…if you're going to make a review, be respectful. I don't mind critique, but don't try to beat someone down by saying they're story stinks. Thank you!


	3. Why invite us?

The girls followed Daisuke out to the streets when Vanessa said, "Steph. It about time to check-in at the hotel. Maybe we should do that before we loose our rooms."

"Ah, right…" mumbled Stephanie,"I was dazed, I totally forgot." She turned to Daisuke, "Do you know where the Radisson is?"

He looked around, "Uh, yeah! It not far from here…"

"Well lead on!" said Kailee. So that's just what he did.

After another 10 minutes or so of walking, they all arrived at an extremely fine looking hotel.

"Sweet…"

"It looks so cool."

"Totally"

The four girls stared in awe. The hotel walls were all glass. Inside was a fountain surrounded by palm trees. There was also a spiral glass stairway leading to the ballroom. Daisuke couldn't help but stare himself. It was the first time he had actually been inside the hotel, and as far as he could tell, it was amazing.

"Alright then," said the receptionist clerk, "your rooms will be ready for you in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks." Said Steph, gratefully. They all sat at the edge of the fountain. While the others swooned about the hotel, Steph asked Daisuke, "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, "What is it?"

"Why invite total strangers to your house…? You don't even know us!"

He looked startled. He really had no clue.

"_Ha ha! Daisuke, look what you've got yourself into!_" said a voice in his head.

"I-I…" he stammered back.

"_What? 'I'm turning into a stalker?' Is that it?"_ the voice mocked him.

"Shut up!!!"

"Huh?!? What did you just say?!?" That wasn't Dark, the voice in his head. It was Stephanie. He had said it out loud.

"Uh-oh…" mumbled Kailee.

"He's in for it now…" whispered Vanessa to Crystal, who nodded and bowed her head and mumbled something like 'may he rest in piece'. That caused the other two to laugh so hard, they almost fell into the fountain.

Daisuke quickly said," Uh...ah…No!!! I didn't mean that to you!!! It was my…uh…"

"_Conscience_." Dark said.

"Conscience!" said Daisuke, quickly.

The girls all gave him 'are-you-a-nut?' stares.

"Oh-kay then…"Stephanie mumbled to no one in particular, "So yeah. Why invite us?"

He looked away, "Well…I felt sort of bad for bumping into you so I thought I would invite you over…like an apology, I guess"

"Well," said Steph, "It wasn't your fault, but what the heck. You don't seem like a bad guy, so I accept your invitation!"

With that, the checked into there rooms, and left for Daisuke's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…so that's done! I hope that cleared up some of the misunderstandings of the last chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
